


the birthday tradition

by bitterbeets (ginnydear)



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Birthdays, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, happy birthday tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/pseuds/bitterbeets
Summary: fifteen years of the annual birthday wake up.vietreau fluff + tommys birthday.





	the birthday tradition

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff. there’s no real plot. there is some adherence to a basic timeline. but this is literally just me wanting to write something special for tommys birthday and also lamenting the lack of rimming fics in this fandom. i wrote this in two hours. i apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> shoutout to molly for helping me through a minor crisis on this. she watches the west wing. you’ll see. 
> 
> please do not share with anyone involved, this is pure fiction. i’m aware.

_ first. _

They haven’t been dating long when Tommy’s birthday rolls around. 

In all honesty, they’ve only known each other a handful of months by Tommy’s birthday, and been dating nearly half of them, so when Tommy wakes up on the morning of his birthday to someone mouthing at his dick, he thinks he has an excuse for how he reacts. 

“Wh-hey!” Tommy says, jumping and scrambling up the bed. He hears the person cough, gag almost, and then he blankets are pulled back to reveal a very red faced Jon Favreau. 

“Tommy,” Jon groans, exasperated. He looks like he could cry, he’s so embarrassed, and Tommy fish mouths a few times. 

“Were you - what were you doing? You scared the shit out of me,” Tommy says, and Jon widens his eyes as he nods. 

“Yeah, I got that!” Jon snaps, moving to sit cross-legged at the bottom of the bed. It’s early, based on the softness of the sunlight warming Jon’s skin. His hair is all messed up from the blanket and his face is still pink, and when he looks up at Tommy, it’s from under his lashes. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to - you know.”

Tommy relaxes his shoulders and takes a deep breath, bringing his nerves back down to their normal thrum. He offers Jon a smile as he holds out his hand, gesturing for Jon to come closer. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to be so jumpy first thing in the morning and ruin your surprise,” Tommy says, smiling as Jon settles against him. The wall is hard and cold against his back, but he doesn’t say anything as Jon settles a hand on his chest and traces his finger between the spots there. 

“I guess I should’ve taken into account that you might freak out. I did sneak in this morning,” Jon says with a laugh, kissing Tommy’s chest. 

“What time were you finally done with everything? You must be exhausted,” Tommy murmurs, the morning beginning to glow warm around them. Everything feels so bright and warm when Jon’s resting against his chest. 

“We were done sometime after two. I had a little nap before my alarm went off,” Jon says, though he yawns at the end of the sentence, and Tommy hums. 

“How about this? Let’s go back to sleep, since we don’t have anywhere to be today, and when we wake up later, you can do what you were going to do.”

“I was going to give you a blowjob,” Jon says, almost like he’s making himself say it, and Tommy chuckles. Jon yawns again, his mouth wet against Tommy’s skin. 

“Let’s cuddle and go back to sleep. That can be my birthday present,” Tommy says, shifting them so they’re laying on the bed. 

Jon doesn’t reply. He’s already asleep. 

_ fifth. _

Their first years in the White House are going great. That’s what Tommy tells himself when he’s having a stress meltdown late at night at his desk. There’s always something to do, people to see, things he needs to know right away, and it’s all happening all the time, all the time. Working in politics is a lot. His alarm has been set for 4 a.m. since 2007. 

So that’s why, when Tommy wakes up on his 30th birthday to sunlight and birds chirping, he freaks out. 

He’s already pulling on the pants he was wearing yesterday when Jon wakes up, blinking heavily at Tommy’s back as he tries to move faster than his brain allows. Sighing, Jon gets out of bed and walks over to Tommy, stilling his hands. 

“Get back in bed,” Jon says softly, and Tommy freezes. 

“Jon, I’m insanely late!” Tommy snaps but Jon doesn’t flinch. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re going back to bed,” Jon continues, just as soft as before. Undeterred by the death grip Tommy has on his pants, Jon forces Tommy to sit on their bed. 

“Jon. We have work today,” Tommy tries again, his voice thin. Jon shakes his head. 

“No, we don’t. The government will still run even if you take a day off for your birthday,” Jon says, tugging Tommy’s pants off his thighs. Tommy lifts a leg at a time to let Jon get the pants off his ankles and across the room into their laundry basket. 

“What… what did you do?” Tommy asks, already moving back to his side of the bed, sliding his legs under the covers. Jon smiles at him. 

“I might’ve talked to our bosses and managed to get us a day off together so we can celebrate you turning thirty,” Jon says as he lays down, pulling the sheets back up to their chins. He cuddles up close, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist. Tommy turns so they’re face to face, noses just barely touching. 

“You mean you went and talked to Obama about us having the day off?”

“I sure did,” Jon says, grinning. His eyes are sparkling, proud of himself for having pulled off getting Tommy to sleep in past sunrise. 

“I love you,” Tommy whispers, nudging Jon’s nose until he tilts his head back and lets Tommy kiss him soft. Jon smiles against his lips. 

“Now that you’re calm, can I give you your annual birthday blowjob?”

Tommy laughs, kissing Jon again when he can get his mouth to stop shaking. He kisses Jon until they’re both a little fuzzy, and then Jon disappears under the sheets. 

_ ninth. _

Still wet from his post-run shower, Tommy’s lying naked on his stomach when Jon comes into their bedroom and kneels on the bed, bracketing Tommy’s hips with his knees. 

“You ruined my plans this morning,” Jon says as he pulls the towel from around Tommy. He tucks it up under Tommy’s hips, planning ahead, and when Tommy tries to turn over to look at him, Jon presses on his shoulder. 

“Did I delay the annual blowjob? I’m sorry, sweetheart. Let me turn over,” Tommy says, but Jon shakes his head. Tommy sees this and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You can have the annual blowjob later, if you really want one. I have something else in mind,” Jon says, getting Tommy to lay flat again. 

“Alright,” Tommy says, game for pretty much anything in his post run high. 

Jon kisses his back, making a lazy path down Tommy’s spine with an open mouth. He scoots down the bed, moving Tommy’s legs apart enough to kneel between them, hands gentle on Tommy’s hips. Jon continues to kiss his back, massaging his muscles gently until finally resting his hands on the familiar swell of Tommy’s ass. 

“Jon,” Tommy gasps, seeming to finally get what’s about to happen. Jon smiles, thumbs digging into Tommy to pull him open enough to let Jon get at his sensitive skin. 

“Just relax,” Jon says, something to placate both of them. He kisses each of Tommy’s cheeks, slowly kisses closer and closer to his destination. Tommy squirms the whole time, trying to remain still enough to let Jon continue but also unable to keep his hips from twitching. 

The first swipe of Jon’s tongue has Tommy sighing high in his throat, a noise Jon loves but only hears when they do this. Tommy bends his hips, pushing his ass into Jon’s face, and Jon groans at the curve of Tommy’s back before going all in. 

It’s best when it’s sloppy and wet, and that’s just how Tommy likes it. Jon doesn't let his tongue stop for a second, pushing and prodding and lavishing Tommy’s hole until Tommy’s whining, teeth clenched around a pillowcase. Jon pushes his tongue inside, giving a little smack to Tommy’s ass, and he cries out. 

“Jon! Oh, please,” Tommy begs, which is exactly what Jon wants to hear. Carefully, Jon slips a single finger into Tommy, the perfect amount of pressure, and carefully searches out his main goal. “So close, Jon, it’s right - there please.”

Jon knows when he finds it, because Tommy’s entire body jolts with pleasure. Jon keeps licking around his finger, his free hand in a death grip on Tommy’s hips. He rubs his finger against the nerves, knowing it’s only moments now, and pushes his tongue in alongside his finger. 

“Oh, fuck!” Tommy cries, voice strained. His body shakes and he slams a hand onto the bed as he finally comes, crying out loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “Babe!”

Jon doesn’t pull back until Tommy’s whining in discomfort, and then he carefully pulls out his finger and wipes his chin off on his arm. Tommy lays, sated and still on the bed. He’s breathing heavily, eyes closed, but he smiles when Jon kisses his shoulder and rests on top of him. 

“Wow,” Tommy whispers, opening one eye to look at Jon. “I want to kiss you right now.”

“Oh, yeah. Let me go brush and then we can make out like teenagers,” Jon says, kissing Tommy’s shoulder again. 

“Was this a birthday present or a ‘Tommy finally agreed to move to LA’ gift?” Tommy asks as Jon heads to the bathroom. He laughs. 

“Yeah,” he says, Tommy laughing after him from the bed. 

_ eleventh. _

Tommy dreads waking up every morning of 2016, but on the morning of his birthday, he wakes up to the smell of bacon and what sounds like Jon talking to himself downstairs. Instead of dread, he feels that familiar warmth that washes over him when Jon does something especially romantic (like renting Tommy a boat for a day after a particularly hard week, or even waking up extra early on a Saturday to get Tommy the kind of bagels he likes). Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Tommy finds his pajama pants on the floor and slips them on. 

He follows the smell of bacon downstairs and into the kitchen, where Jon’s just finishing up plating breakfast when Tommy enters. He beams when Tommy walks in, brighter than the sun coming in through the window behind him, and Tommy walks around the breakfast bar to wrap his arms around Jon and bury his face in Jon’s neck. 

“God, I love you,” Tommy whispers, kissing Jon’s neck gently. Sighing, Jon wraps his arms around Tommy and squeezes. 

“You say this before I’ve given you your birthday present,” Jon says, and Tommy turns his head to look at the spread on the bar. 

“You mean there’s more than a delicious and healthy breakfast and the annual blowjob?” Tommy asks, standing up straight to look Jon in the eye. He almost looks nervous, his bottom lip between his teeth, and he nods. 

“Yeah… the food’s going to get cold,” Jon says but Tommy shrugs. 

“We can warm it up. What’s my present?” Tommy asks excitedly, and some of the nerves in Jon’s eyes disappear. He smiles, nodding to himself, and grabs Tommy’s hand. 

“Come with me.”

He leads Tommy to the backdoor, which leads to their decently sized backyard. When they reach the door, Jon motions for Tommy to cover his eyes. Tommy does so, an amused smile on his lips. He wonders, briefly, if Jon knows Tommy would do anything he asked, regardless of how silly Jon thinks it to be. 

Jon opens the door, and Tommy’s brows come together at a quiet tinkling sound near his feet. Before Jon tells him to uncover his eyes, Tommy pulls his hand back and comes face to face with a fluffy golden puppy. 

“Oh my God,” Tommy gasps, weirdly feeling like he’s going to cry. They’ve been talking about getting a dog for almost two years, every since they moved to LA, and they’d only recently settled on their favorite breeds. 

Tommy falls to the deck, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff. He’s not a tiny puppy, so Tommy guesses he’s a few months old. The dog sniffs Tommy’s hand, then begins to lick, and before Tommy can react, the dog’s wormed his way into Tommy’s arms and Tommy’s holding him close. 

“You got me a dog!” Tommy says excitedly, and Jon nods. He looks ecstatic, thrilled that his surprise worked. 

“I had him at Lovett’s for a few days. I finally brought him over today. Lovett’s actually adopted his half sister, so they can have doggy play dates.”

“Play dates!” Tommy breathes, growing more excited by the minute. The dog in his arms nudges his wet nose against Tommy’s chin and starts licking again. 

“You get to name him,” Jon says. Tommy’s eyes widen. 

“I’ll have to think about that,” Tommy says, the dog still licking his face. Jon laughs. 

“I understand, you’re a little distracted.”

Later, as the dog sleeps in Tommy’s arms and a _ West Wing _ rerun plays on the television, Jon turns to Tommy. 

“Could you imagine Leo McGarry in charge of our White House?”

Tommy’s about to answer when the dog on his chest stirs, snuffling a bit in his sleep, licking Tommy twice, and then going back to sleep. Jon smiles, reaching over to tangle his fingers in the soft puppy fur. 

“Leo,” Tommy says, and Jon hums. 

“What?”

“We’ll name him Leo,” Tommy declares. Jon’s face screws up as he smiles, looking incredibly fond. 

“After a _ West Wing _ character?” Jon’s voice tells Tommy he’s not going to say no. He sounds amused, and loving. Tommy’s heart swells. 

“Yes, after a _ West Wing _ character. And I bet it’s better than whatever Lovett named his dog.”

“Her name is Pundit.”

“Oh fuck that’s good.”

_ fifteenth. _

Tommy’s 40th birthday begins much like his 25th, except this time he doesn’t freak out. 

He wakes up slowly, arousal clouding his brain before he’s even aware of the sun shining through the windows over their bed, or the quiet still of their house. By the time his eyes are open and he sees the time, his hips are aching to move. 

Pushing the blankets down the bed, he uncovers his husband. Jon’s hair is sticking up from the movement of the blanket, and he’s a little pink from how warm it is under their blankets. He looks up at Tommy when the light hits his eyes, smiling as best he can with his mouth around Tommy’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tommy groans, eyes glued on the ring on Jon’s left hand, the hand holding the base of Tommy’s dick. Jon knows, he’s acutely aware of how hot their promised monogamy gets Tommy. He didn’t go to sleep wearing his wedding ring. 

Jon continues, tongue flat on the underside of Tommy’s dick, hand applying the perfect amount of pressure. He’s slow and lazy, somewhat sloppy, as he continues to get Tommy off, but it’s fucking perfect. Tommy’s back arches when he comes, Jon swallowing it all like the blowjob expert fifteen years of being together makes him. Tommy makes a mental note to return the favor later. 

“Wow,” Tommy whispers as Jon crawls up the bed to curl up next to him. Their arms wrap around each other without thought, muscle memory at this point, and Tommy fits his nose against Jon’s neck. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” Jon whispers, playing with Tommy’s hair. “You’re an old man now.”

“Hey!” Tommy laughs, but Jon doesn’t let him move. He continues playing with Tommy’s hair, kissing his temple. 

“I loved you at twenty-five, I love you at forty, and I’ll love you at ninety-nine.”

“What about a hundred?”

“Then too.”

“A hundred and one?”

Jon snorts, finally letting Tommy look up at him. Jon kisses him softly, keeping the kiss simple. 

“I’ll love you as long as we live, and then some,” Jon declares, sounding a little emotional. Tommy pushes up so they’re nose to nose and kisses him again, cupping Jon’s cheek in one of his hands. 

“I know it’s my birthday, but can I eat you out?”

Jon sputters, laughing a little. Tommy remains serious, watching as Jon thinks about it. 

“How is that a birthday present?” Jon asks, and Tommy smirks. 

“You know that ass is the greatest gift,” Tommy jokes, laughing hard when Jon groans and rolls into Tommy’s chest. 

“I take it back, I don’t love you. That’s terrible,” Jon groans, though he lets Tommy lay him on his stomach, pull down his underwear. 

“You do. As much as I love you. Now, let me enjoy my birthday present.”

“I have actual presents for you.”

“Is it another dog?” Tommy asks, smiling as Jon rolls his eyes. 

“No, the adoption agency sent me an email last night. We’ve been approved.”

Tommy forgets everything he was planning on doing and instead bounces on the bed, Jon flipping over to let Tommy flop into him in excitement. 

“What? Oh my God, Jon! We’re approved? We’re on the list?! Any day now we could get a call that a baby is waiting for us?” Tommy nearly shouts, hovering over Jon on the bed. It’s a shift in mood, but Jon rolls with it. 

No gift wrapped and ready for Tommy to open downstairs can even compare to this.   


**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the light of my life, tommy vietor. hope he’s having fun on his sexcation in spain.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr, i’m theotherapps!


End file.
